A Concert in Tortall and Emelan
by Bard Kayna
Summary: What if all our favorite characters got together at a karaoke thing and sang songs? You know you want to see all the songs that fit the books...
1. Tris Good is Good

**I was thinking about how there are quite a few songs that seem to fit Tamora Pierce's characters rather well, so I came up with this. Basically, it's some of the characters singing songs that fit them, in a sort of karaoke setting with all the other characters. I'm bored. Forgive me. Oh yeah, and it's written in play-format to make duets easier. And we're all going to assume everybody has a good singing voice. Yes, quite a lot of it will be out of character, because not all the characters I'm including would be willing to sing a song in front of a bunch of people.**

_(Tris stares nervously down from the stage. This fanfic is assuming Tris did this willingly.)_

TRIS: I'm singing _Good is Good _by Sheryl Crow, because it reminds me a lot of teaching Keth. *coughs*

_(Music starts. This song is by Sheryl Crow. Not me. Get it?)_

TRIS: Good is good and bad is bad  
You don't know which one you had  
She put your books out on the sidewalk  
Now they're blowing 'round  
They won't help you when you're down

Love's on your list of things to do  
To bring your good luck back to you  
And if you think that everything's unfair  
Would you care if you're the last one standing there

And every time you hear the rolling thunder  
You turn around before the lightening strikes  
And does it ever make you stop and wonder  
If all your good times pass you by

I don't hold no mystery  
But I can show you how to turn the key  
Cause all I know is where I started  
So downhearted  
And that's not where you want to be

And every time you hear the rolling thunder  
You turn around before the lightening strikes  
And you could find a rock to crawl right under  
If all your good times pass you by

When the day is done  
And the world is sleeping  
And the moon is on its way to shine  
When your friends are gone  
You thought were so worth keeping  
You feel you don't belong  
And you don't know why

And every time you hear the rolling thunder  
You turn around before the lightening strikes  
And does it ever make you stop and wonder  
If all your good times pass you by

When the day is done  
And the world is sleeping  
And the moon is on its way to shine  
When your friends are gone  
You thought were so worth keeping  
You feel you don't belong  
Neither do I


	2. Alanna Detours

**Here we are again! Woot! Who's singing now?**

_(Alanna takes the stage. There is much cheering. George wolf-whistles. Alanna blushes.)_

ALANNA: I'm singing Detours by Sheryl Crow…

_(Music starts. This song belongs to Sheryl Crow, yes, again. I'm a fan, and it fits.)_

ALANNA: Mother can you hold me together  
It's so dark and I'm losing my way  
It took all of these detours to find love  
But when I did it just faded away

Now what do I do with this sweet love of mine  
Do I give it away, and hope someday I'll find  
Someone half as awake as the moon and the stars  
Mother teach me to love  
With a paper thin heart

Mother your words are so healing  
You speak of love, and of light, and of peace  
But I've made it my course to avoid you  
Just to hide from these feelings of grief

Now what do I do with this sweet love of mine  
Do I give it away, and hope someday I'll find  
Someone half as awake as the moon and the stars  
Mother teach me to love  
With a paper thin heart

Now what do I do with this sweet love of mine  
Do I give it away, and hope someday I'll find  
Someone half as awake as the moon and the stars  
Mother teach me to love  
With a paper thin heart

Mother, I know you are with me  
You were there when I took my first breath  
I can't stop looking back for the answers  
I just keep coming up with regret  
There are some things I just can't forget


	3. Circle Four Hundreds of Tears

**Oh boy! Again! And it's a *gasp* DUET this time!**

_(The super-awesome Circle four are up on stage. People wait expectantly.)]_

SANDRY: I'm Sandry, and this is Briar, Tris, and Daja, and we're singing Hundreds of Tears, originally done by Sheryl Crow!

_(Yes, again. I love this song. Belongs to Sheryl Crow.)_

SANDRY: I stood in the warmth of the light  
BRIAR: Chilled to the bone  
TRIS: Hundreds of faces in sight  
DAJA: Still I was alone

TRIS: Door after door  
SANDRY: And room after empty room  
BRIAR: I've stood here before  
DAJA: But under a different moon

ALL: In the longest days and the darkest nights  
Down the longest road there's a presence of light  
I hear a voice that calls me  
It's love's name I call  
In the end

DAJA: I've walked in and out of the fire  
BRIAR: Between truth and lies  
SANDRY: Now how many children watch  
TRIS: While one child cries

BRIAR: I'll tear down these walls  
TRIS: And watch while their souls are freed  
SANDRY: I'll throw away pride  
DAJA: To drown in this endless sea

ALL: In the longest days and the darkest nights  
Down the longest road there's a presence of light  
I hear a voice that calls me  
It's love's name I call  
In the end  
Hundreds of tears on the water  
Mercy come rain down on me  
In the longest days and the darkest nights  
Down the longest road there's a presence of light  
In the longest days and the darkest nights  
Down the longest road there's a presence of light  
I hear a voice that calls me  
It's love's name I call

In the end  
Hundreds of tears on the water  
Mercy come rain down on me  
Hundreds of tears on the water  
Mercy come rain down on me  
Hundreds of tears on the water  
Mercy come rain down on me  
Hundreds of tears on the water  
Mercy come rain down on me


	4. Alanna As Cool As I Am

**Finally! An update! I'll try to get new ones up as much as I can. **

_(Alanna takes the stage, again. Because.)_

ALANNA: I'm back!

_(There is much applause.)_

ALANNA: And this time I'm singing "As Cool As I Am" by Dar Williams…

ALANNA:

Yeah, there was a time I didn't like the love, I liked the climbers  
I was no sister then, I was running out of time and one liners  
And I was afraid, like you are, when you're too young to know the time, and  
So I watch the way you take your fear and hoard the horizon  
You point, you have a word for every woman you can lay your eyes on  
Like you own them just because you bought the time  
And you turn to me, you say you hope I'm not threatened

Oh, I'm not that petty  
As cool as I am, I thought you'd know this already  
I will not be afraid of women  
I will not be afraid of women

So now we're at a club, you watch the woman dancing, she is drunk  
She is smiling and she's falling in a slow, descending funk  
And the whole bar is loud and proud and everybody's trying, yeah  
You play the artist, saying, "Is it how she moves, or how she looks?"  
I say, it's loneliness suspended to our own like grappling hooks  
And as long as she's got noise, she's fine  
But I could teach her how I learned to dance when the music's ended

Oh, and that's not petty  
As cool as I am, I thought you'd know this already  
I will not be afraid of women  
I will not be afraid of women

You tried to make me doubt  
To make me guess  
Tried to make me feel like a little less  
Oh, I liked you when your soul was bared  
I thought you knew how to be scared  
And now it's amazing what you did to make me stay  
But truth is just like time, it catches up and it just keeps going

Oh, and so I'm leaving, you can find out how much better things can get  
And if it helps, I'd say I feel a little worse than I did when we met  
So when you find someone else, you can try again, it might work next time  
You look out of the kitchen window and you shake your head and say low  
"If I could believe that stuff, I'd say that woman as a halo"  
And I look out and say, "Yeah, she's really blond"  
And then I go outside and join the others - I am the others

Oh and that's not easy  
I don't know what you saw, I want somebody who sees me  
I will not be afraid of women  
I will not be afraid of women


	5. Daine Horses

**YAY! More. **

_(DAINE's up next. Numair is grinning, unaware that he's next. Oops. Did I just say that? Oh yeah, and I changed the lyrics around some)_

DAINE: I'm singing "Horses" by Tori Amos.

I got me some horses  
To ride on, to ride on  
They say that your demons can't go there  
So I got me some horses  
To ride on, to ride on  
As long as your army keeps perfectly still

And maybe I'll find me a sailor  
A tailor  
And maybe together we'll make mother well  
So I got me some horses  
To ride on, to ride on  
As long as your army  
Keeps perfectly still

You showed me the meadow  
And Milkwood and Silkwood  
And you would if I would  
But you never would  
So I chased down your posies  
Your pansies and my horses  
Then opened my hands and they were empty then

And if there is a way to find you  
I will find you  
But will you find me if Neal (originally Neil) makes me a tree  
An afro, a pharaoh  
I can't go, you said so  
But threads that are golden don't break easily

I got me some horses  
To ride on, to ride on  
They say that your demons can't go there  
So I got me some horses  
To ride on, to ride on  
As long as your army keeps perfectly still


	6. Numair The Walk

**WHOO!**

NUMAIR: So I'm singing "The Walk" by Imogen Heap. _(Just because the thought of Numair singing this song makes me squee madly. And it fits. But still. Youtube it. And it's about Numair and Daine.)_

Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now, 'cuz you and I were never meant to be  
I think you better leave; it's not safe in here,  
I feel a weakness coming on

Alright then (Alright then) I could keep your number for a rainy day,  
That's where this ends, no mistakes no misbehaving,  
Oh, I was doing so well, can we just be friends?  
I feel a weakness coming on

It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this  
No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault

Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me,  
Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is,  
Mmm, I feel a weakness coming on

It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this  
No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault

Big trouble losing control,  
Primary resistance at a critical low,  
On the double gotta get a hold,  
Point of no return one second to go,

No response on any level, red alert this vessels under siege,  
Total overload, systems down, they've got control,  
There's no way out, we are surrounded,  
Give in, give in and relish every minute of it

Freeze, awake here forever, I feel a weakness coming on

It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this  
No it's not meant to be like this, it's just what I don't need,  
Why make me feel like this, it's definitely all your fault

Feel like this la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault (Feel like this) la la la la la la la la  
It's all your fault


	7. Alanna Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

_(Alanna. Again. I know these keep getting shorter and less detailed, but I'm impatient, and it's really about the songs. And this is "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy" by Sarah McLachlan.)_

ALANNA:

All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
It's my mouth that pushes out this breath

And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love

Companion to our demons  
They will dance, and we will play  
With chairs, candles, and cloth  
Making darkness in the day  
It will be easy to look in or out  
Upstream or down without a thought

And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love

Peace in the struggle  
To find peace  
Comfort on the way  
To comfort

And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love  
I won't fear love...


	8. Kel You Picked Me

_(Anybody in the mood for some KEL? __ She's singing "You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy, and yes, this is unashamedly Kel/Wyldon. I ship it. Get over it.)_

KEL:

one two three,  
counting out the signs we see  
the tall buildings  
fading in the distance  
only dots on a map  
four five six  
the two of us a perfect fit  
you're all mine all mine

and all I can say  
is you blow me away

like an apple on a tree  
hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
but you picked me  
like a shell upon a beach  
just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
but you picked me,  
yeah you picked me

so softly,  
rain against the windows  
and the strong coffee  
warming up my fingers  
in this fisherman's house  
you got me,  
searched the sand  
**and climbed the tree**  
**and brought me back down**

and all I can say  
is you blow me away

like an apple on a tree  
hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
but you picked me  
like a shell upon a beach  
just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
but you picked me, yeah you picked me


End file.
